


Fever

by orphan_account



Series: Smut, Fluff, Angst and Kinks, or Welcome to my mind! [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Caring Viktor, Fever, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, VictUuri, Yaoi, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, poorly Yuuri, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm not well, thank heavens I have Viktor to look after me...





	1. Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to _dying.beast on Instagram. Merthurbitch on wattpad, this story would not exist without their wonderful inspiration

I feel dreadful.

 

Everything aches and my stomach really isn't happy.

 

I roll over and the room spins. I pat the bed trying to find Viktor for some comfort, but his side of the bed is cold. I groan and roll back. Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick.

 

"Viktor..." My voice sounds pathetic to my ears. I can't hold anything in any longer and I am sick, so very sick. Sweat runs down my body, the bed is soaking. The room stinks.

 

"Viktor..." I try to get out of bed, but my legs are wobbly and I hit the floor. I'm ill, I'm actually I'll. I never get ill.

 

"Viktor..." I rest my head on the floor and vomit again. Thank god we have wooden floors.

 

Where is he? I listen, I can't hear Makkachin, he must have taken him out tor a walk.

 

My body starts shaking, I'm so cold now. I feel so ill I start crying. I want my man.

 

I hear the front door open. A blast of cold air floods the apartment. 

 

"Viktor..."

 

His head appears round the door and takes in the scene that greets him. I'm laying on the floor shivering and I've been sick.

 

"Yuuri? Baby? Oh my god, I'm so sorry. You were asleep, so I thought I'd walk Makkachin". 

 

"I don't feel well" I groan. He lays his hand on my head. "You, my darling man, have a fever." 

 

He bundles me up in a blanket and sets about changing the bedding and cleaning up. I watch him slightly bemused, my Viktor, the five times gold medal champion is wearing rubber gloves, kneeling on the floor, cleaning up my vomit. It must be love. 

 

He looks over at me, "Are you still feeling sick?" I nod and groan at the pain in my head. He fetches another bucket from the bathroom and places it next to me. I feel a kiss on the top of my head.

 

"Two more minutes and we can get you back into bed." he promises.

 

Once the bed is remade, not with the best sheets I notice, Viktor picks me up off the floor and carries me across the room. He creates a little nest for me with the extra pillows and tucks the duvet up under my chin. A brief kiss on my sweaty forehead and he's off to the kitchen with the dirty bedding and the cleaning stuff.

 

I hear the washing machine start up before he reappears with a tray of supplies. 

 

He takes my temperature and tuts, "40.7, that is definitely not good, you need medicine." I watch him dissolving tablets in water. He sits next to me, helps me up slightly and holds the glass to my lips. "Drink this baby, it will help with the pain and get your temperature down." 

 

My stomach revolts at something being put in it and I heave. Viktor strokes my back and puts on a very brave face as I throw up again, this time into the bucket. I know he doesn't do sick. My heart melts that he is enduring this for me. 

 

"Better?" he asks as I sink back onto the pillows a sweaty mess. I try to nod, but my head feels like it is going to explode, so I just cry instead. 

 

I feel his arms embrace me, "I will make you better" he whispers in my ear and sets off to deal with the bucket. I smile as I watch him carry it at arms length, as far away from him as possible. I can hear him gagging as he cleans it out. Poor Viktor. 

 

He return with a cool washcloth for my head, it feels so nice. "Try and sleep, my love," he murmurs, laying down in his side of the bed and kissing my cheek, "I'll be right here next to you." 

 

When I wake Viktor is curled up next to me watching my latest skate on his phone. "Hi beautiful," he smiles at me, "shall we try some more medicine?". I move and realise that I have soaked the bedding again. The world is still spinning and my head is pounding. I groan. 

 

"Don't try and move, my love, let Vitya sort everything out for you."

 

He mixes up more soluble painkillers and feeds them to me. They feel like they will stay down this time. "Thank you sweetheart." I mumble trying to find a dry bit of bed to lay on. 

 

Viktor leaves the room to change my washcloth and to bring towels for me to lie on. He gently moves me to his side of the bed as he sorts out my pillows and covers up my sweat soaked sheets. I smile at him as he makes me comfortable again. I do so love him.


	2. Bathroom

I sleep and when I wake it is dark outside. I'm still sweating, but my head doesn't feel like it is in a clamp. Viktor is fast asleep next to me, his hand holding mine. 

 

I need to pee. I ignore the uncomfortable feeling for as long as I can, but it's no use. I have to go.

 

Viktor rouses up as I separate our hands and try to get out of bed. "Hmmmm? Baby where are you going?"

 

"I have to pee." My dignity disappears, I don't care. If I don't go now there is going to be a puddle Viktor will not want to clear up.

 

Viktor bumps round the bed, half asleep, to my side to help me up. The room is still moving and a fresh shower of sweat is my prize for standing up. He scoops me into his strong arms and carries me to the bathroom. "I can manage from here" I blurt as he deposits me on the toilet. 

 

He grins and leaves the bathroom, pulling the door closed after him. There are somethings I can't share with him yet. Peeing in front of him is top of that list. To my horror I discovered some time ago that this is clearly not a problem Viktor has...

 

Bladder now comfortable, I flush, wash my hands and dry retch into the sink. Guess I'm still feeling sick then. I clean my teeth to get rid of the horrid taste in my mouth.

 

"Ready to go back to bed honey?" Viktor calls softy through the door, opening it a slither. 

 

"Uh-huh" I reply, forehead resting on the cool porcelain of the sink. I am so cold now. My teeth chatter together as he carries me back to the bedroom. 

 

There are fresh sheets on the bed and a cold cloth waiting for me. "Thank you gorgeous. I love you"'I tell him as he nestles back down next to me after tucking me up in bed. We manage a brief kiss before I break out in a sweat again.

 

"Viktor," I whisper, "promise me you'll go to practice tomorrow. I'll be ok, I'll just sleep." "Maybe" he replies stroking my wet hair as I slip back into a sweaty slumber.


	3. Chicken Soup

Sunlight sneaks through a crack in the curtains. It rouses me from my sleep. I roll over, the room stays still, but I'm still sweaty. Viktor is not there, I guess he has gone to practice. There is a tray on the bedside table. It has water, medicine and a single red rose in a crystal vase. I spot a note in Viktor's elegant handwriting. 'Good morning my love, gone to fetch supplies, back soon. I love you xxx' 

 

I sit up, I definitely feel better than yesterday, but I'm still not well. I dissolve the large white tablets in the glass of water and drink the cloudy liquid. What is that smell? Oh god, it's me. I need to shower. 

 

I swing my legs out of bed and try to stand, nope that brings me out in a sweat. Guess I'm either going to have to stink or ask for Viktor's help when he gets back. I lay back into the damp sheets and try to sleep again. 

 

"Yuuri...honey...wake up". I open my sleep encrusted eyes and stare with blurred vision at Viktor. "Hmmm?" 

 

"You need to eat something, I've made chicken soup for you. Sit up sweetie and I'll feed you."

 

He helps me peel myself off the sodden sheets and move up the bed till I am leaning on the headboard.

 

The soup smells amazing. I realise just how hungry I am. Viktor spoons the soup into my waiting mouth. I could do it myself, but I know he wants to care for me, so I let him. 

 

I make him happy by eating the whole bowl of soup, he wipes my sweating face clean. 

 

I touch his arm, "Vitya, I really need to shower, I stink, will you help me to the bathroom?" He strokes my face gently. "I can do better than that, I'll shower with you." 

 

"I'm not feeling up for sex, just so you know." I admit, blushing, lowering my gaze. Lifting my chin, his blue eyes burn into mine. "Hush baby. Let me tend to you, my love."


	4. Shower

He sits me in the wicker chair in the bathroom while he fusses with the shower, getting the water to the right temperature. He fetches clean, fluffy towels from the airing cupboard and arranges all the shampoos and body washes where he can reach them. 

 

When he is satisfied, that everything is perfect for me he strips off before helping me out of the chair and into the shower. 

 

I lean against his chest under the stream of steaming water. That feels so good. His arms curl round my waist and I can feel him kissing my forehead. 

 

"Are you ok, sweetheart?" I nod against his wet skin. "I'm going to wash your hair now", I nod again. 

 

His hands leave my waist and I listen to the sounds of the shampoo squirting into his palm. He rubs his hands together and starts massaging my scalp, lifting my head so he can reach all of me. Ahhhhh...I melt into his touch as he works his fingers through my hair. Bubbles cascade past my vision as Viktor moves the shower head to rinse my hair. I can smell his expensive conditioner as he combs it through my squeaky clean locks. This is a treat, I never use it. 

 

He rests me back against his chest as he washes his own hair. I plant little kisses on him and chase the the bubbles that run down his smooth skin with my finger. 

 

His chest muscles ripple as he lifts his arms to comb conditioner through his platinum hair and I sigh contentedly. 

 

"Right, let's get you clean and back into into bed". He makes me stand up as he grabs his body wash. He fills his hands with the gorgeous smelling gel and rubs it all over my body. I have to be honest, as rough as I feel, I still want him. "Vitya..." I put my hand over his as he washes me. He shakes his head, "Later my love, you need to rest." 

 

He rinses me clean, washes himself quickly and turns the shower off. A big fluffy towel is wrapped around me and I'm back in the chair while he tidies up. With just a towel tucked round his waist he goes off the change the bedding again. 

 

Wearing clean sleeping trousers I'm put back to bed in the fresh sheets. "Sleep," he orders me, "if you are feeling a bit better when you wake we can snuggle up in the lounge and watch a film."


	5. Hungry

I wake to the smell of Katsudon being prepared, my stomach rumbles. I'm feeling a bit better than this morning and I wobble my way out to the kitchen. 

 

"What are you doing out of bed?" he scolds, picking me up and taking me back to the bedroom. "Stay there until I come and get you" he kisses me hard on the lips and then he's off, back to the kitchen. I think he is enjoying taking care of me, it's normally the other way round. 

 

Sleep envelopes me again, my fever is breaking. I feel Viktor take my temperature but I don't open my eyes. My head is lifted and a glass is put to my lips, "Don't wake, my love, just swallow." I drink the bitter liquid and roll back into the clammy bedding. Kisses cover my face and I smile as I drift off. 

 

"Yuuri....are you hungry?" Viktor is kissing me awake. "Mmmmmm...depends what's on offer, I would like more kisses please." I giggle as I stretch and shuffle in the damp bed. I'm feeling so much better. I'm still a bit sweaty, but I'm certainly not really ill anymore.

 

Certain parts of me are definitely feeling much better and are demanding attention. Viktor notices and kisses my neck. "Food first, you've only had a bowl of soup in the last two days. You are going to need sustenance if you are feeling rampant." He makes me blush with his directness, it's one of his qualities I find totally endearing. He goes back to the kitchen and I hear him banging and crashing around as he finishes cooking for us.

 

I get out of bed and shuffle my way to the bathroom to pee and clean my teeth.

 

"Dinner is ready". Viktor calls from the kitchen. I wander through to the lounge, the sofa is set with comfy cushions and blankets. The small table has two steaming bowls of Katsudon waiting to be eaten and glasses of ice cold wine. 

 

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Viktor whispers in my ear as he cuddles me from behind. "Food, wine, film and sex? How does that sound?" 

 

"Just perfect, thank you for looking after me." I turn and kiss him softly on the lips. 

 

"You can repay me later" he replies with a wink and a beautiful dirty smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also published on Wattpad under the same name by me.


End file.
